A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for generating a reliable clock to aid in the reception and recovery of data signals.
B. Description of Related Art
Some communication systems, such as synchronous optical networks (SONETs), transmit clock signals along with data signals. A system that receives the data signals may use the clock signals to recover the data signals. Sometimes, however, the received clock signals degrade or are lost during transmission. In this case, the receiving system cannot properly recover the accompanying data signals.
Therefore, there exists a need for a mechanism that facilitates the reception and recovery of data signals when unreliable clock signals accompany the data.